1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an air bag and an air bag apparatus using a gas generator for an air bag.
2. Description of Related Art
A gas generator for an air bag used in an air bag system of a vehicle may be of a dual type which is capable of inflating an air bag in two stages to enhance the passenger protection performance.
When the vehicle crashes at high speed, the air bag is inflated to a maximum degree in a single stage so that the passenger is protected, but if the air bag is inflated to a maximum degree in a single stage when the vehicle crashes at medium speed, passengers such as women and children may be injured by the inflation pressure of the air bag.
Hence, by inflating the air bag in two stages such that the air bag is inflated to a maximum degree in the second stage, the passenger protection performance can be enhanced.
US-A No. 2005-35582 may be related to the present invention.